This invention relates to rotary gas seals for providing a gas-tight connection between a pair of pipes having a common axis wherein one pipe is capable of rotation with respect to the other about their common axis. The invention finds particular application in the design of rotary gas seals for use with corrosive gases and vapours such as may be used in chemical vapour reactions used to deposit glass upon the bore of a glass tube.